White Nights and Bright Lights
by TrulyBeTold
Summary: Two shot: Mina begs Lucy to turn her, but Lucy's reluctant to comply. Will she cave after an evening of pleading, or will Mina have to turn to someone else to get her way? MinaxLucy with Vampire!Lucy. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Obviously borrowing characters from Bram Stoker and NBC's Dracula series._

* * *

"I'm not doing it, and I refuse to consider it further," Lucy stated sternly, her emerald eyes glaring into steely blue ones.

Mina's shoulders slumped, feeling defeated. "Lucy, darling, if you just let me tell-"

Lucy groaned loudly, the sound echoing throughout the room. They were in the Murray's library, Mina's favorite room in her home. "No! There is no 'if'. _It is not_ _happening_," she said, punctuating every word. She broke her stare from Mina, turning towards the large window. She tensed when she felt Mina rush beside her.

The persistent brunette tugged on her hand. "You reject me so easily!" She whined.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I would you give you anything in the world, Mina. You know that. But, this... this I cannot give you. It would take too much." She stepped closer toward the window in effort to escape Mina's grasp.

Mina felt a lump form in her throat. She'd always hated being to prone to tears. Crying often made her feel weak, but she couldn't help it. She wore her emotions on her sleeve, and currently, they were getting the best of her. Lucy's refusal only further upset her. "Lucy, what are we to do fifty years from now? What then? When I'm old, and gray, and probably losing my marbles?"

"Just stop! I'll always love you, no matter what, until-"

"The day I die?" Mina bluntly finished for her, the words leaving bitterly through her teeth.

The former socialite waved her hand dismissively, the thought of Mina's death piercing her heart that no longer beat. Regardless of her lack of circulatory system, the words and thoughts still hurt her heart, in a metaphorical sense, of course. "Yes. I'll love you with every wrinkle, every gray hair, and every silly thought you have left." She turned to Mina, and took the brunette's face in her hands gently. "Darling, you are asking for more than you think."

"I'm asking for life. Everlasting life, with you," Mina whimpered, placing her own hands over Lucy's.

Dropping her hands to her side, Lucy sighed heavily. "No. Turning you- Turning you would take your life away, and I shan't be responsible for that. I won't." She brushed past Mina, growing more irritated with Mina's persistence. She poured herself another glass of red liquid, a little she saved from her latest meal. She kept it in a tea pot, easier to warm up. Lucy despised the taste of cold blood. It was like drinking cool melted metal. Taking a sip, she was slightly disappointed. She craved a rich glass of wine more than anything. That was one aspect of being human she missed, the drinking. She kept at her long sip, but almost spit it out upon hearing Mina's next sentence.

"You're not the only vampire in London, you know. I know another who owes me quite the favor," the brunette whispered quietly, but harshly from the window.

Gulping down the last drop, Lucy turned, her fiercely lit eyes staring into Mina's now cold blue orbs. "An ultimatum? You can't be serious." She scoffed, secretly concerned. She poured another glass of the warm blood.

"It's him or you. Grayson owes his life to me. He _pledged_ himself to me. He will do this, without a question," Mina paused. "In fact, I'm sure he'd be thrilled."

Placing a hand on her hip, Lucy raised a brow. "Having him turn you? You know what kind of consequences that would bring. It's awful enough I'm forever bound to that insolent, conniving brute," she seethed, "but, I will not allow you to voluntarily suffer the same fate."

"I would not have to suffer, my dearest, if you would just turn me yourself!" Mina snapped back, her eyes glassy, and patience wearing thin. She was mindful of the bonds between vampire guardians and their turned wards, a connection both physical and mental, an everlasting commitment. She preferred to not have Grayson as her guardian, but she was growing desperate. "Lucy, this is... larger than you. It's not just about you."

Lucy's pursed mouth weakened, forming a slight frown. "I don't understand."

Sighing lightly, Mina knew she would have to word her reasoning well, it was coming down to her last chance to convince the stubborn blonde. "Well, it is. Partially. Lucy, darling, you know I love you so, and that truly is the greatest gift I could receive from being turned... An everlasting life, endless time to spend with the woman I love the most," Mina spoke gently, her voice light as a bell through the stony walls of the library. Lucy couldn't help but break into a small smile at her sweet words. "But, think of all the good I could do. Being a doctor, serving the community, researching, travelling... Lucy, the possibilities will be endless for us! Don't you see? We can see every corner of the globe, live in every city, help people, and do it together!" She said, a broad grin breaking upon her blushing cheeks.

Her smile faded, and in this moment, Lucy thought she had never seen Mina more naive. "That is a brilliant theory you have, love," she said blankly, unable to coat the sentence with the intended sweetness. She came to Mina's side, a compassionate look gracing her delicate features, wishing she was not the bearer of reality. She knew her statement already broke Mina, the brunette cast her eyes downward, dejected from the continued refusal.

When Mina brought her this idea, she immediately descended into defense mode. She wanted to protect Mina, show her the brutality of her kind, the true reality of the situation. She intended to remain stern and stuck in her opinion. But the saddened pout of Mina's lips and her dampened cheeks broke her. She leaned forward, her index finger hooking under the doctor's chin in effort to make their lips meet. She could feel the childlike tremble resonating through her love, the desperation and disappointment discomforting her. But, before their lips could touch, Mina softly turned her head away to the window. Lucy bit her lip in frustration, dropping her hand to her waist again and sipping out of her tea cup. "I'm doing this to protect you, you know?" She said angrily into the cup.

Mina further turned into the window, resting her hand on the pane. "I don't need your protection."

The blonde vampire scoffed loudly, "I'm sorry, may I remind you of the month we just had? Order of the Dragon and _your_ insane former fiance, all of whom tried to kill not only me and my kind, but you as well? And surely, I mustn't forget your precious Professor Van Helsing, what a God-damned mad man he turned out to be! All those scientists and slayers, and yet, here you are. Granted, Grayson and the others aided in your protection, but Mina, I sacrificed my so-called gift of everlasting life just to make sure you kept on breathing," Her voice softened at the end as she attempted to make her point, and she stepped toward Mina, hoping to soon end this argument.

Instead, Mina grew more frustrated and pushed away an advancing Lucy, knocking the tea cup out of her hands, sending the delicate china crashing to the ground spilling leftover blood on the wooden floor. Lucy shot her an annoyed look, but softened her features immediately when she noticed something in Mina's eyes she'd only seen a few times before. _Fear. _"Darling, it was an accident, it's fine, plenty more where that came from,"she mumbled crossing her arms and moving away from the girl to the other side of the window.

"You-your teeth," Mina mentioned, her gaze upon the white fangs that replaced Lucy's canines.

Sighing, Lucy flashed her tongue over her teeth, then demonstrated her non-fanged smile. "_This_ is what happens when you're a vampire. Unruly fangs that are hard to train," she lightly joked.

Pouting, Mina raised her brow. "I'm not afraid of having fangs."

Lucy shook her head, disbelief washing over her. "You're not going to let this go?" She said, already knowing the answer. "Damn it, Mina!" She said, her voice more exasperated and tone sharp as she banged on the window. She left her hand resting, "Do you see your hand compared to mine? The fogginess clouding around your palm and fingers from your heat? Look at mine. Nothing. Not the tiniest drop of condensation. I am cold. Always. The only time I ever feel warm is next to the fire, or next to you!" She scoffed, retreating from the window into the open space of the library. One hand on her forehead, and the other on her hip, she shook her head, wondering how she would make this clear for Mina. What it truly meant to be turned.

"I am hungry, every night. Not for food or drink, but for blood. _Human_. _Blood_." She emphasized, her voice vehemently cutting through the silence of the library like a razor. "I crave it. The taste, the texture, the warmth. I can smell it from across a room. Did you know that every person's blood tastes different? You can tell a lot about a person by how their blood tastes. If they're a drunk, if they're rich or poor... if they're a man or woman... if they're a child-"

"Stop it!" Mina interrupted, raising her voice. She furrowed her brow. "You're trying to scare me out of it, aren't you?! Well, you're going to have to try something else, because I've already considered these things. I'm not frightened. I'll get used to it, just as you have." She narrowed her eyes, silently challenging Lucy to continue.

The blonde rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "The sun. Last time I tried to go into the sun, you know, when Harker attempted to get me killed, I actually caught fire. _Fire_, Mina. I would give anything, well, almost anything," she corrected, "to be able to have the sunlight upon my skin once more. To have the warmth and brightness... Never again."

"That's not true!" Mina explained, "Dr. Van Helsing was working on the serum. It worked for Grayson, it would work for us, too-"

"Only one of us is a child of the darkness, darling," Lucy sarcastically reminded her. "It shall stay that way."

"Bloody hell!" Mina half-screamed and half-cried. She stormed over to where Lucy was standing and gripped the blonde by her shoulders. "I don't care about the cold, or the blood, or the stupid sun!" She exclaimed, peering deep into the set of clear green eyes in front of her. "I love you, Lucy. I know I can complete the serum. But, it will take time. A lifetime maybe. I don't want to be constantly counting our minutes together. I don't want to watch my reflection age while my love remains the same. I don't want to spend my days waiting until nightfall to see you again. Call me vain, or selfish, or stupid, I don't care," Mina expressed, her voice resonating in the book-lined room. "I chose you, Lucy. I chose to spend my life with you, and I want that life to extend well beyond the normal human lifespan. I will adapt to my new life in time, but not without your blessing. Not without your support, and surely, not without your love. You keep saying you'd be taking my life, but I know in my heart, you'd be giving me so much more. I'm not thinking irrationally, or being spontaneous. I've wanted this for weeks now, considering it ever since you came to my room that night confessing what had happened to you. I'm not just doing this for you, I explained that before," Mina paused, knowing her next sentence would be her truest. "Lucy, I am not afraid."

At these words, the blonde crumpled slightly. "I am! I am afraid!" Lucy cried, her red tears visible in the corners of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand, but could not control her trembling chin. "I am afraid if I agree, you will regret it. And there is nothing in my possession I can do to turn you back. Turning you, becoming a monster like me, it's permanent."

Mina took Lucy's face gently in her warm palms, "You're not a monster." She brushed a fallen golden lock behind Lucy's ear, leaning forward to softly kiss Lucy's cheek. "You're my darling Lucy. Nothing will ever change that... So, please just consider my request. We needn't speak more of it tonight, it will be dawn soon," she said calmly, glancing back toward the window.

The young vampire nodded, taking Mina's hands from her face and lacing their fingers together. "All right, I'll consider it," she sighs, flashing a small smile as she lead them out of the library to Mina's bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! If you got this far, you might as well see what happens in the next chapter! Reviews are always welcome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Obviously borrowing characters from Bram Stoker and NBC's Dracula. _

* * *

"Thank you!" A cheerful blonde says graciously, momentarily struggling to balance her purse, cell phone, and recently purchased handful of daisies. Her phone is buzzing, and she fumbles to answer it with full hands. "Yeah, hi, hello?" She half laughs into the phone. She often wondered why all those years in finishing school hadn't paid off, her grace was comparable to a golden retriever puppy. _Finishing school was way over one hundred years ago, _she reminded herself. "I'm almost there, I promise!"

The voice on the other end only laughs, then hangs up, leaving Lucy to navigate her way through the busy Atlantan neighborhood. A herd of vehicles cruise by, sending the warm air whirling around her. The sounds of the city pulsate in her ears, pedestrians chattering on their cell phones or to each other. Turning the corner, she hears a school bell ring, casting out a mass of screaming children sprinting to meet their parents. Lucy can only laugh as the youngest children practically trip over themselves in excitement. Continuing along, she finally reaches the park. She watches the older teens shout and holler as they play basketball on the park's court, their energy palpable in the spring air, the liveliness matching the greenery that surrounds her.

"There you are!" Lucy greets, relieved to finally reach her destination. She sits on the park bench, removing her light pink cardigan. "It's so nice out today, yeah? Oh, these are for you."

Mina takes the daisies, smelling them and smiling. "You certainly know how to make a girl's day, don't you?"

"Well, I try," Lucy grinned, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Mina's lips. "You want to hear something funny?"

"Absolutely!" Mina happily replied.

Lucy smiled widely. "Two words. Finishing. School." Mina burst into a fit of giggles as a rush of foolish memories swarmed back. Almost as if she could read the brunette's thoughts, Lucy spoke through a light laughter, "Darling, remember when Miss Abbott got so incredibly angry at me because I coerced you into missing our dining etiquette lesson? At that point, I was so fed up with her uptight ass, I couldn't bear another lesson. Quite the wench she was."

Hitting her playfully on the arm, Mina grinned, "You were such the rascal, I don't know if I could blame her!"

"Oh, you loved it. Those others girls were dreadfully boring, you were lucky to have me to rescue from that nonsense," Lucy reasoned, a crooked smile on her face. She slid closer to the girl, wrapping her arm slyly around the brunette's shoulder. "I'm like your knight in shining armor."

Nuzzling closer, Mina gazed up into Lucy's bright green eyes, falling in love with her for the thousandth time. "And I yours. And... as much as I hate to ruin our walk down memory lane, dear, it's time for your serum." Lucy groaned, rolling her eyes and nodding her head. She complied when Mina handed her a silver water bottle, knowing what the contents were.

Approximately 14 years after Mina was turned, she did it. She had perfected the serum. It took many trial methods, often resulting in self testing to Lucy's dismay, but she had succeeded. She had taken Van Helsing's original formula, modifying it to last longer and to be administered in a less painful manner. After manipulating elements of the original formula, Mina was able to produce a serum that could be ingested with fresh, warm blood. Lucy never fully understood the science of it all, but her concerns drifted the first morning she was able to feel the sun upon her pale cheeks all those years ago. Mina hadn't been greedy with the formula, and offered it to Grayson, who truly desired the sun more than any other. Since then, the serum had been replicated and further modified with modern technology becoming the world's greatest kept "cure". In reality, the serum was not a cure, but an opportunity for their kind to live in the light. After ingesting the serum, one would be able to safe in sun exposure for approximately 48 hours. Mina and Lucy, much like others, erred on the side of caution, taking the serum nearly every day. Lucy drank the entire contents of the bottle, a grimace appearing on her face. "Mina, it's been decades since you invented this. Can you not make it taste better?" She cried, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Mina laughed lightly, "A moment's nastiness for hours of pleasure? I think you'll live."

A slow, mischievious smirk formed on Lucy's lips. "Speaking of hours of pleasure," she paused to admire Mina's immediate blush, grinning devilishly as she continued, "I do hope the lab isn't planning on keeping you long, I was hoping you'd accompany me to dinner tonight?"

"Hmm, I think I can make a few excuses in lieu of our anniversary," Mina smiled playfully, leaning close to the blonde. "Can you believe it's been this long?"

Sighing with a small chuckle, Lucy responded, "Yes, I'm surprised I haven't driven you mad after all these years."

"_Madly_ in love," Mina giggled at her own poor joke, earning a pinch from Lucy. "But, really. Lucy, we've done so much together these past decades. We've seen the world change drastically! If you would have told me at the turn of the 20th century I would own in iPhone in 2014, I would have thought you insane. I've been a doctor in nearly every war, and you, a nurse. We've seen automobiles go from wind up jalopies to sleek, energy efficient vehicles. We've witnessed the world change with computers and modern medicine. We've traveled to nearly every corner of the globe, from the world's biggest cities to the most remote villages. We have had many failures, but so many successes. We've helped people, volunteered, saved people's lives, albeit, not without taking lives as well. But, Lucy, all those years ago, I said you would be giving me life and love, and... you have. For me, none of this would have ever been imaginable or possible without you."

"And none of it bearable _without you_ by my side," Lucy added, gazing lovingly into Mina's steely blue eyes. "We have seen a great many terrible things, my love. The wars, the deaths, the immorality of man, and the hunger of our kind," she paused, taking the doctor's cheek in her hand. "There are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the light of all lights. My light. And you will be for the decades and centuries that come. I promise to always give you love, for you've given me life." She ended her statement by pressing a soft and tender kiss to Mina's lips. When she broke away, she noted a shed tear trailing down Mina's cheek. Wiping it with the pad of her thumb, Lucy grinned teasingly, "Don't get all soft on me now, darling, not after over 100 years together."

"To the next one hundred then, my dear Lucy," Mina whispered gently, smiling as she connected their lips once more.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked my two-shot. It was something I couldn't really get out of my mind. Please let me know what you think in reviews! Thanks for reading! :) **

**P.S. Can anyone spot the original quote I borrowed from Bram Stoker's _Dracula? :P_**


End file.
